


Forget Everything

by Symphoenae



Series: Soul Song AUniverse [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute idiots!, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I need to rekindle my writing motivation, Rayla says the L word, Soul Song AU, Soul Song AUniverse babeyyyyy, bear with me, they are smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: “Zym has wings, visible wings that grow from his soul, do you ever wonder if we all have wings?” He asked to the ceiling. “The only difference is that we don’t know they’re there. Zym can fly whenever he wants. Lately I’ve been imagining that I have wings too. Everyone does. You can’t physically see them, but they’re there, and maybe you can trick your mind into feeling the ghost of them as they shift on your back.”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Soul Song AUniverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Forget Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scrapped bit from SOS's chapter 24. I haven't even posted it yet, or written it yet for that matter, but I have summaries of what I wanna do for each chapter. I decided that this wasn't going to be able to fit into the chapter, so here it is as a little extra content. HOWEVER since it isn't part of SOS anymore it's technically not canon. So bleh.

They both knew what lay ahead of them the moment they stepped back out into the rest of the house; out into the real world. The bedroom they were sharing existed on a different plane of reality as far as they were concerned- they were the only two in existence. Perhaps they wished it could stay that way. It held an air of calmness and order neither of them wanted to let go of. But they knew they’d eventually have to leave, to find Claudia and the others across the street, and figure out their next course of action. Aaravos was still out there, waiting for them, wanting them and their souls. This peace wasn’t real.

“We should probably… go and find them.” Rayla spoke slowly, tone full of hesitation.

Despite having woken up from their nap a good while ago, neither of them had chosen to move at all from where they were. The pair were very much still cuddled together, inseparable by any earthly force. The last twenty-four hours had been such a roller-coaster ride of emotions, it wasn’t surprising they were trying to hold onto the small bit of happiness that came in each other’s arms to combat the whole ocean of bad that threatened to drown them outside that door.

“We could.” Callum remarked simply, tightening his arm around her just a bit. “Or we could just…  [ _ Forget Everything _ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC9wgrXlDI-KTn4Z6gQzyylr1L_TkVTmF) _.  _ Just for a little longer. Nothing has to exist beyond the bedroom door until we want it to.”

Rayla could tell there was something more hidden behind his words, a bit of mysticality that threatened to spill over if allowed. She was curious- looking for any distractions she could get her mind on to quell the thoughts of the past day.

“Oh? Is this another one of your amazing soul powers, then? You’ve cut us off from the rest of reality, and there’s really nothing beyond that door?”

“I wish.” Callum breathed out, shaking his head. “I could trap Aaravos outside of reality where he couldn’t hurt anyone again. Wouldn’t it just be so nice if we didn’t have to kill anyone? But the world doesn’t work that way. I have to do things I don’t want to, for the sake of the world.”

Rayla raised her head to look at him now, eyes shining with curiosity as her head tilted to one side. He continued without the need of a response from her.

“Zym has wings, visible wings that grow from his soul, do you ever wonder if we all have wings?” He asked to the ceiling. “The only difference is that we don’t know they’re there. Zym can fly whenever he wants. Lately I’ve been imagining that I have wings too. Everyone does. You can’t physically see them, but they’re there, and maybe you can trick your mind into feeling the ghost of them as they shift on your back.”

Callum looked Rayla dead in the eyes this time. “Some days I really can’t tell if the wings on my back are ones of an angel, or ones of a demon.”

“Callum…” Rayla mumbled, regarding him with sorrow.

“Especially now.” Callum said, barely above a whisper. “With what I’ve done, and what I’m destined to do. But right here, right now, I don’t have to worry about wings that aren’t there. There’s no space for them, lying on this bed here with you by my side. But outside that door… there’s all the space in the world.”

“I only care about what I can see.” Rayla said firmly, placing a hand over his chest, where his heart would be. “I may not see wings, nor can anyone else. But that’s not what matters. I can see your heart, Callum, and your soul, even if I can’t hear it. Just as you continue to see mine. In this world of souls that sing the truth, do you think that you could be so bad if I’m still here?”

Callum flashed her a small smile. “Because you’re so good with judgement. You let a strange, sleep-deprived boy weasel his way into your heart from day one.”

Rayla smacked him playfully. “Hey! I’m trying to be sappy here, and you’re ruining it!”

He chuckled, shielding himself half-heartedly from her brutal attack. “It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it!” He exclaimed. “Thank you. Through all my nonsensical thoughts, you keep pulling me back.”

“Well, duh.” Rayla teased fondly, reaching over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Isn’t that what love is all about?”

_ Love, huh? _

**Author's Note:**

> SOS chapter 23 just ate my writing motivation. I'm not even done with that chapter and it just sucked all of the will out of me. H. Maybe I've had a bit of a burnout with the constant SOS updates and the BDB stuff- the latter of which I think I've quit early. Sorry about that folks.
> 
> I think I'll try continuing chapter 23 tomorrow


End file.
